walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
D.J. (TV Series)
D.J. is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former high ranking member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about D.J.'s life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, D.J. somehow came into contact with a group named "The Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" D.J. is among the Saviors to accompany Negan to the Alexandria Safe-Zone as they demand Rick's surrender. When negotiations fail, the Saviors launch grenades into Alexandria and they are ordered to find Carl alive. D.J. and Norris spot Carl through the smoke and chase after him. However, Carl is able to escape into the sewer in time thanks to a smoke grande, prompting D.J. and Norris to keep searching for him. "The Lost and the Plunderers" D.J. and Norris carry the coffin containing an undead Dean and follow Gary into Negan's conference room. They are ordered to drop off the coffin and leave. Later, D.J. accompanies Simon to the junkyard where he participates in the massacre that leaves all of the Scavengers dead. At the Sanctuary, D.J. receives a call from Rick so he gives the walkie talkie to Negan. "Still Gotta Mean Something" D.J. is on guard duty with two others at the Sanctuary's front gate. He approaches Negan's car with his weapon raised but lowers it when he realizes Negan is alive. He tells him that he knew he wasn't dead to which Negan replies that he knows and then tells D.J., to keep his arrival a secret as he wants it to be a surprise for everyone else. "Worth" D.J. is promoted to lieutenant and plans the final assault on the Hilltop along with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Gary and Arat. Later, he is among the Saviors to open fire on the other Saviors (including Gary) planning to overthrow Negan. He also witnesses the fight between Negan and Simon inside the Sanctuary and Simon's subsequent death. He also helps capture Dwight, who was revealed by Laura to be a mole working with Rick and the survivors. "Wrath" D.J. is part of the Saviors' ambush on the Militia. When D.J. attempts to open fire, his handgun explodes due to having been loaded with faulty ammunition manufactured by Eugene. He is injured as a result, clutching his hand but survives unlike many other Saviors. D.J. was later knocked out by Jesus, keeping Morgan from killing him and can be seen being tied up by Jesus. Later, D.J. returned to the Sanctuary alongside Laura and the other surrendering Saviors. Season 9 "A New Beginning" At the Sanctuary, D.J. works alongside Daryl, Rosita, and Regina in gathering the corn and husks from the crop fields to convert into biofuel. "The Bridge" Having moved from the Sanctuary to the work camp along with dozens of other Saviors, D.J. is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. While working on the bridge, he witnesses Justin manhandle Henry before he is knocked to the ground. "Warning Signs" On the road, D.J. and a small group of Saviors stop Maggie and Kal from bringing food to the Sanctuary to question her about their missing people. D.J. watches as Jed steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while D.J. and the other Saviors let her pass. At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. While Norris suspects Anne, D.J. accuses Daryl of being the culprit and grabs an axe in preparation to retaliate, with the rest of the Saviors following suit. Arat tries to calm him down while Daryl points a crossbow at him. Before a fight can erupt, Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. At night, D.J. and Jed ambush Carol and Rick in the woods. Jed holds Carol at knifepoint while Rick points a gun at his head. Jed explains to Rick that this is about getting their guns back for protection before leaving. Carol sneakily pulls a knife out of her sleeve and stabs him in the shoulder while Rick forces D.J. to his knees. The next morning, D.J. is seen walking back to the Sanctuary with the rest of the Saviors, abandoning the construction project. "The Obliged" D.J. will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims D.J. has killed: *Gary (Alongside Norris and Arat) *Numerous unnamed Scavengers (Alongside members of the Saviors) *10 unnamed Saviors (Alongside Norris and Arat) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" (No Lines) *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" Category:Antagonists Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Alive Category:Season 9 Characters